Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to false eyelashes and more particularly, a single section lift-up technique for eyelash extensions.
Individual eyelash extensions have been around for years. Many professional eyelash techs indicate that the individual single eyelash application takes a long time and is very straining to the eyes. Professionals have a hard time separating each individual natural eyelash and isolate it. Using two tweezers one in each hand is hard for some to do knowing that some people can't use both hands at the same time.
Eyelash extensions are any number of enhancements designed to add length, thickness and fullness to natural eyelashes. They may be compared to hair extensions for one's eyelashes. They can be separated into two types: temporary and semi-permanent. The use of false eyelashes began in 1916 when director D. W. Griffith was making his film Intolerance. He wanted actress Seena Owen to have eyelashes “that brushed her cheeks, to make her eyes shine larger than life.” The first false eyelashes were made of human hair woven through fine gauze by a local wig maker. They were then attached to Owen's eyes.
Temporary false eyelashes are any eyelashes designed to be worn for a short period, such as a day or less. They can be made with human hair, or with synthetic materials. They are not designed to be worn when showering, sleeping or swimming. They are applied with eyelash glue designed specifically for temporary eyelashes. Permanent eyelashes, also known as eyelash extensions, are false eyelashes applied with a stronger adhesive. Generally, a single false eyelash is applied to each natural lash. When applied properly, neither the extension false eyelash nor the glue should touch the eyelid. However, slight irritation and watering of the eye may occur if the glue does come into contact with the eye. The bond is designed to last until the eyelashes naturally fall out, though the extensions may fall out faster if one uses oil-based eye makeup remover or rubs the eyes regularly, as oil weakens the bond between the glue and the eyelash. For both types, eyelashes come in various lengths, colors and thicknesses, from natural-looking to outrageous. The two most popular styles are doll eyelashes, consisting of longer lashes at the center of the eyelash line, and cat-eye eyelashes, where the end of the eyelashes are longer to create a cat-like eye.
A set of new eyelash extensions can vary in price, depending on the type and number of false eyelashes used, the skill of the cosmetician and the venue where extensions are performed. It usually takes an hour to two hours to attach a full new set. An average person might have anywhere from thirty to eighty eyelashes per eye. The variance in the number of false eyelashes accounts for the difference in how long it takes to apply them.
Many eyelash extension packages come with repair options, where one can go get the fallen extensions added within a few weeks from the initial application, at a lowered cost.
Description of the Prior Arts
Numerous innovations for artificial eyelashes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,007, Issued on Sep. 3, 1974, to Jacobs teaches a method and articles for applying artificial eyelashes to a human subject, such articles consisting of a plurality of single, but feathered lashes, each single feathered lash extending several lash ends having one group fold secured together as by crimping, adhesion or tying, and a latex-base liquid surgical-type adhesive for securing the single feathered lashes to the subject's already-existing natural lashes in a semi-permanent, long-lasting secure fastening. The method consists of applying the adhesive to the single feathered eyelashes and placing the single feathered eyelash on the upper side, lower side or between the subject's already-existing eyelashes, thus extending the length of the natural lash. This procedure utilizing the article may be applied to either or both of the subject's upper and lower natural lashes.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,242, issued on Nov. 10, 1981, to Choe teaches a method of making artificial strip and cluster eyelashes. The method includes the steps of knotting eyelash strands to a support. While still being supported, the strands are heated and bonded together along a line parallel to and adjacent the knots. After heating and bonding, the lash strands are severed from the knots along a line intermediate the knots and the heating and bonding line.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,529, issued on Aug. 20, 1996, to Woolf teaches a false eyelash system, for producing unknotted clusters of false eyelashes from long fibers. A plurality of long fibers are knotted around a main string with a preliminary knot. The long fibers are trimmed a distance away from the main string that corresponds to a desired eyelash length. Cement is applied to the preliminary knot and discernible distance therefrom to form a cement clot. The preliminary knot is removed by cutting through the cement clot to form unknotted clusters of false eyelashes.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2005/0061341, published on Mar. 24, 2005, to Choe teaches false eyelashes for attachment to the edge of an eyelid. The false eyelashes include a plurality of lashes arranged in a curved state; and an attachment section formed by applying an adhesive to one end of the lashes, the attachment section being formed such that the lashes are not knotted together at the attachment section. A plurality of the false eyelashes are applied to the edge of an eyelid of each eye.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2007/0023062, published on Feb. 1, 2007, to McKinstry et al. teaches a method for applying eye lashes using artificial eyelashes which includes the steps of: providing an object of having upper eye lashes and lower eye lashes; providing a set of artificial eyelashes having a predetermined length; applying an attaching element onto a portion of the at least one of the artificial eyelashes; and connecting the portion of one of the artificial eyelashes with one of the upper eye lashes such that a gap exist between the artificial eyelashes along the one of the upper eye lashes between a tip of the port and upper eyelid.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2007/0272264, published on Nov. 29, 2007, to Byrne teaches an eyelid that has a natural lash line containing natural eyelashes. An eyelash adornment apparatus for the eyelid includes a plurality of lash subassemblies. Each lash subassembly includes an elongated mounting portion and a plurality of elongated lash filaments. Each lash filament has a filament base and an oppositely disposed filament tip. The filament base is attached to the mounting portion with the filament tip extending from the mounting portion. The lash subassemblies are each adapted for affixation to the eyelid. A chosen one of the lash subassemblies, when affixed to the eyelid, is operative to provide at least one of a different visual impression than a visual impression provided by another one of the lash subassemblies when affixed to the eyelid, and a different visual effect upon the natural eyelashes than a visual effect provided by the other one of the lash subassemblies when affixed to the eyelid. A method of adorning an eyelash of a wearer is also provided.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2007/0295353, published on Dec. 27, 2007, to Dib teaches eyelash extensions and a method for applying the same. The eyelash extensions comprise a first filament having both a proximal end and a distal portion with a distal end. Each of the proximal end and distal end are tapered and of a size such that the proximal end can be attached with a single eyelash. In some aspects, the filament can be branched to form a branched eyelash extension. The eyelash extensions come in multiple sizes, shapes, and colors to provide the user with increased aesthetics and comfort.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for artificial eyelashes have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.